Loved, Lost, Found
by LoveLikeTheRose
Summary: 4 years have passed since Sasuke left the village. Danger is just on the horizon. With possible new friends and enemies can Naruto, Sakura and the gang protect what is most precious to them? And who is this girl that looks so much like Sasuke? Review! ;3


Yes! My first story. Thanks for clicking -beams- Hope you enjoy it as much as the summary. It's ok if you don't like it, just go find another story.  
Well...........ENJOY!!

* * *

It had been 4 years since Konoha had been attacked by Orochimara. 4 years since the Hokage was killed in battle. And 4 years since Sasuke had walked out on the village. Even till this day everyone thought about the events that happened 4 years ago. It wasn't exactly something one could forget. Especially for Konoha's little Cherry Blossom.

Sakura.

Over the years Sakura trained herself to the point of exhaustion. Ever since that fateful night when Sasuke walked out on the village, walked out on her. She'd blamed herself for not being strong enough to stop him. Though all her friends had tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault and that she tried her hardest to stop him, she still felt at fault for letting him leave.

Not long after the failed Sasuke rescue mission, Sakura had sought out Tsunade one of the legendary Sanin and the new Hokage. She was determined to become stronger so for once in her life she could protect those close to her instead of her needing to be protected. And of course, Tsunade had seen that determination and had accepted Sakura as her apprentice.

Ever since then Sakura become well known all over for her brutal strength that rivalled or even surpassed that of her sensei's. It was also said that she had grown into a lovely young woman. She even had her own fan boys now. Though she was flattered by this, she found it quite annoying at times. But it also made her think of how she used to act around Sasuke. How she'd smother him, hang off him, scream whenever she saw him and……annoy him. Sometimes she would think to herself if that was one of the reasons he wanted to leave. This caused her to blame herself all over again. Maybe if she hadn't been to clingy, too fan girlish, too annoying. Maybe then he would have listened to her and stayed.

Of course Sakura wasn't the only one suffering from the loss. There was Naruto.

Naruto. Dubbed Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

Sakura wasn't the only one to seek the guidance of a Sanin after Sasuke's defect. After the confrontation at the Valley Of The End, Naruto had also sought out Jiraya for training. Naruto was also blaming himself for letting Sasuke get away. More so than Sakura at times. If he too were only stronger, he could have beaten Sasuke and brought him home. The toad sage had accepted his request and he and Naruto had left the village shortly after to train elsewhere. It had saddened Sakura to learn that another team mate was leaving too but she always knew in her heart Naruto would return when he was sure he was strong enough. He had even told her he would return to her one day.

"Sakura. I know you blame yourself for letting Sasuke go but there's nothing we can do about that now. It's in the past and we should start working for the future." Naruto had said that to her not long after he had gotten out of the hospital. Though she tried her hardest to listen to those words, they were of no use to her. She still couldn't get all that had happened out of her head. The past would always remain a significant part in her mind.

Konoha had taken a while to get back on it's feet but with the help from it's new alliance, Suna, things started looking up for the once fallen village. Most of the Konoha 12 had upped their training as well. They saw it as their responsibility, being the new generation of ninja's, to be strong to be able to protect their village if another attack like 4 years ago should occur.

They never stopped to dwindle on the past, unlike Sakura. They found new strength in pushing forward and looking to the future much like Naruto had. The Konoha 12 had become close friends in that space of 4 years. They had grown closer as they grew stronger. They built a bond that was almost impossible to break and that's how they liked it. They found that bond that tied them all together gave them the strength to go on especially when on missions.

Sakura always thought back to when she and Naruto had said their good byes that day.

"When I come back, I'm going to show everyone that I'm the greatest ninja ever. Believe it!" That had made Sakura chuckle. He never changed. "Sakura. The next time we meet, I'll be different. I'll be stronger. And I also hope you find the strength you need to become the best you can be." He then turned his back to her looking out the gates to where Jiraya stood waiting for him. "It's time to let go Sakura. The past is over and you need to look toward your future now more than ever. Get stronger. Be better. Show him the mistake he made by leaving us. I know you will become a great Medic Nin Sakura. I believe in you." He slowly started walking toward to gates leading out of Konoha. "Until we meet again. Sakura."

"Naruto." Sakura whispered.

And with that, they went their separate ways. Hopefully leading to a better future.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. It's a but rough but I may change it later. Sorry if I keep you waiting for the next chapter but I want it to be good. As they say, patience is a virtue.  
I'm not going to hound you guys for a review, but reviews would be nice to see if I'm on the right track or not. Also, please don't be haters, I'm pretty sure the story ain't **that **bad. ;3


End file.
